Runes and Ruins
by iamamywaterhouse
Summary: Hermione is searching for the origins of magic in the far corners of the Mediterranean and returns to the Burrow for the first time in four years. Not knowing what to expect, she leaves again with new hope, and a new team member. M: Sex and swearing.
1. What To Expect?

**Aaaaaand I'm back!  
><strong>**Sorry for the silence, life and university and other such loveliness(?) got in the way. I've written this one entirely on the Notes App on my iPad as my laptop is currently FUBAR. I emailed it to myself and stole my Mum's laptop to upload.  
>This is a new CharlieHermione, based loosely on a dream I had were I fell off a cliff and got swept into an old canal (Lord alone knows what I ate before I went to bed!).  
>I've also been playing a lot of Temple Run on said iPad (seriously, get it. It's amazing, but a sure life-ruiner!) so I wanted to go for an exploreradventure type thing. It's not my usual thing, but I thought I'd give it a go on the basis I hadn't done it yet.**

**This is set a few years after Hogwarts. Fred, Sirius and the Lupins are alive and well.**

_Ancient Ruins and Hopeless Showing Off_

_Charlie and Hermione are researching, in the back end of the Mediterranean in the old canals and waterways. A misplaced foot was all it took to bring a once cocky Charlie and his inflated ego back to the ground_

The sun was hot. Blisteringly hot in fact.

They had been working on a cliff, rigged up to harnesses and ropes for weeks and weeks looking for the runes Hermione needed to finish her translation. She had been digging in Turkey nearly four years previously and found the first evidence of the old magical tribes that had died out thousands of years before. Ever since, she was determined to find out all she could. She applied to the Ministry for a grant to fund the research, and due to her efforts during the war they threw money at her; left, right and centre. She quickly drew up plans for camps, staff, local experts and specialised rune readers.

Hermione and her team then isolated themselves, spending months trekking through deserts, up mountains and fighting their way through rain forests. The community of people she had around her were her rock. They quickly became friends and confidantes, with cooks and medics to keep them alive and good friends to talk to when e stress became intolerable. They were a godsend after long days and short nights.

Every Christmas the camp broke for their winter break, spending the time with their family and taking a much overdue rest. It was during the most recent break that Hermione went back to the Burrow. Four years away from her most favourite place in the world was far too long, she thought. She missed her family more than anything when she was working and owled them as much as she could; though according to Molly it wasn't enough.

One Christmas Eve, she and her worldly possessions (her rucksack from her recent research trip Apperated to the garden of the Burrow and calmly walked up to the door. Knock or just walk in? She stood, hand on handle and took a breath. They weren't expecting her and she hadn't written since May. Would they still want to see her? A shriek behind her, a clatter and a hearty laugh told her she was still loved. Molly and the twins were walking through the yard with logs for the fire piled in buckets and baskets. She was engulfed by Molly, making up for all the mothering she had missed out on in the form of a rib cracking hug. The twins then joined in as Molly fretted over her and exclaiming she was too thin. Her anxiousness that was drowning her only moments before was expelled as Harry, Ron and Ginny came thundering through the house and swept her into a hug to rival the one she got from Molly.

"Hermione! I've missed you. How was Turkey, or Spain, or Greece or -" Ginny started.

"Give her a chance to breathe" Harry said, grinning like a Cheshire cat. Ron was holding back, not sure of how awkward this meeting would get.

"Hermione, I've missed you" he started, taking Hermione into a hug. "I'm sorry I was a dick before you left. I was stupid"

"We'll talk later, I promise" Hermione said, saving him from an awkward conversation buy kissing him on the cheek.

The rest of the evening was spent reuniting Hermione with the rest of the Weasley's, the Lupin's, Sirius and Neville and Luna. She had missed a lot since she had last been home. Harry and Ginny were engaged, but waiting for Hermione to be the maid of honour before they got married. They desperately wanted their best friend there and we're willing to wait until she was finished with her research. They didn't mind of course, as they had Grimmauld Place as their refuge when Molly become over bearing. Tonks and Remus had married, with Teddy keeping their hands full and Order work when he was sleeping or with Sirius. With the war over, Sirius was now a free man. He wasn't accepted by everyone; if anything he was far from that, but he was able to walk around without too much hassle. Neville and Luna had married, but with no family left of their own (Neville's grandmother and Luna's father had died during Hermione's first research year) they had been adopted into the Weasley family. Ron was the person Hermione was most curious of. They had parted ways amicably, but things had been left unsaid as Hermione started out on her career. Were they to see each other again? We're they to marry when she returned? In Harry's letters to Hermione over the years he hadn't mentioned much, just that Ron was being Ron. He went out with Harry and took the occasional girl home but nothing much after that. The rest of the Wesley history passed in a blur of marriage, babies, job promotions and job changes but Hermione barely listened. Late in the night, Harry said the first goodnight and the trickle of people in search of a bed for the night started.

"Hey, Hermione? Can I speak to you?" Ron asked, just as Hermione was heading off to her old bed in Percy's old room.

"Of course" Hermione replied while using Charlie's thigh to lift herself from the sofa. "Kitchen?" she added and followed Ron through the door.

"Hermione, I'm sorry you left with all those loose ends" he started, looking at the floor rather than his friend. "I wanted to tell you so many things, but right now I don't know how"

"Its ok, Ron. Don't take this the wrong way, but it doesn't matter now" Hermione started. She knew this was coming. "If it wasn't said back then, then I don't think I need to hear it. I was away for a long time, I've thought about everything and we're best friends, Ron. I love you, but we'd never work as lovers"

"Thank god you said that" Ron said with a shaky laugh. "I love you too but I've met someone. I was going to bring her to dinner tomorrow but then you came back and I didn't know what to do" he admitted in a small voice. He chanced a look at Hermione to see her smiling.

"Really? Who is she? What is she like?" she asked, excited as meeting her best friends new beau.

"You're ok with this? You honestly don't mind?" Ron asked, slightly bewildered at Hermione's behaviour.

"Yes, of course I am! I worried and worried about leaving you unhappy when I took off without telling anyone, but you've found someone and I'm pleased for you" Hermione said while rubbing his arm affectionately. All she wanted to see was happiness after so many years of anguish. "So tell me, who is it?" she added with a smile.

"Her name is Lisa, Lisa Grant. She works at the coffee shop next to Wheezes" Ron smiled at the memory he held of her. "She's smart, and funny and hates quiddich" he ended, earning a laugh from Hermione.

"We'll get along just fine then" Hermione laughed. She was genuinely happy for Ron, but growing more and more tired and she tried to stifle a yawn.

"Go to bed. It's been a long day for you. Plus, you need to mentally prepare for mum trying to set you up with anyone with a dick tomorrow" Ron finished with a hug and a kiss to Hermione's forehead. She chuckled and went upstairs. She was happy she had come back.

The following day was filled with Christmas cheer. Hermione woke early, still running on a different time zone and her usual five in the morning starts. She crawled out of her bed and made a beeline for the kitchen. She jumped as she found she wasn't alone. Molly and Charlie were awake; the former flinging pans around as though her life depended on it and the latter trying to avoid them while grazing on toast and marmalade.

"Mor- morning" Hermione said around a yawn and a stretch. "What are you both doing up so early?"

"Oh good morning Hermione dear" Molly smiled at her from her place at the chopping board. She jabbed her wand as sprouts and carrots started to peel themselves and lined up on a spare chopping board, ready to be cooked later. "This family won't feed itself, and with one more eating I need to make some more" Hermione was about to protest, but Charlie cut her off.

"Hey Hermione, sleep well?" He asked as he buttered her some toast. There were no plates around, so handed it straight to her. She took it and slightly brushed his fingers as she did, causing the corners of his mouth to twitch. His long hair was falling to his shoulders around his face and his eyes still weary with sleep.

"I'd forgotten how lumpy that bed is" she smiled as she bit through half of the slice of toast. "It's nice to be back though. I missed it" she sighed, more to herself than anyone else.

"It looks like you've missed real food too" Molly said as she turned around and Hermione was finishing her toast. "Charlie, is there more toast or have you eaten it all?"

"Eaten it all, but I'll go into the garden and find some eggs and make omelettes" Charlie said with a winning smile directed at his mother. "Want to help? It'll be that last bit of piece and quiet you get until the twins wake up" he reasoned to Hermione. She didn't need reason, she had already reached for her battered walking boots and her wand to cast a warming charm over herself. Following her lead, Charlie did the same and grabbed a soup bowl to put the eggs in.

Once in the barn and shaking off the snow that had fallen on them, Charlie turned to Hermione.

"So then, Hermione. Happy to be back?"

"I think so. I've missed it here" she started, not looking at him but moving the straw that covered the eggs they were looking for. "My work doesn't really let me think about anything but runes, and where to look next". She didn't know why she was telling Charlie, but she was and it felt comfortable for them. Like they always spoke about everything with each other even thought hey barely knew each other.

"What's it like? Being out there?" he asked, a tone of longing in his voice.

"It's incredible" Hermione simply said. It was still too early for deep and meaningful conversations. "But why are you asking me, you've seen it all in Romania?"

"I've seen a hell of a lot of dragon in Romania. I never got the endless treasure hunt you have" Hermione was trying to work out if he was sad or envious.

"Isn't that what you've always wanted? Whenever Ron spoke about you at school he made it sound as though you had your dream job" she asked softly. She didn't know how much she should ask, so she carried on regardless. She liked Charlie and wanted to get to know him more. There was silence as Charlie knelt down and started to load eggs into the bowl.

"It was"

"Do you want to talk about it?" she asked softly, handing him another egg. Again, their hands brushed against each other.

"Not right now" he said softly, staring at the egg in his hand. "I will tell you one day" Hermione smiled at him and put a hand on his arm.

"Come on, I'm bloody starving and you promised me omelette" she said. It earned a laugh and a small shoulder nudge from Charlie as they stood and headed back to the house.

Chaos was the only way to describe the kitchen. It was just past six and everyone apart from Harry and Ginny were awake, even Ron.

"Merry Christmas!" the twins shouted across the kitchen as Hermione and Charlie put the eggs on the table.

"Merry Christmas boys" she replied, smiling at the madness around her. Ron and Arthur were playing with Teddy, trying to stop him opening all of the presents before everyone arrived.

"Harry! Ginny! Get down here!" Bill shouted up the stairs.

"Yeah, Boy Who Lived! Get out of our sister and help Charlie make breakfast!" Fred shouted up after his brother, earning a rap on the arm from his mother armed with a wooden spoon and a laugh from everyone else.

"Fred, why would you say something like that? I've only just got rid of the image I saw when I walked in on them once" Bill added, smiling nonetheless. Hermione really had missed this. Before anymore banter could be thrown around the room, a very sheepish Harry came downstairs, ruffling his hair.

"Merry Christmas Harry" Sirius called over to him. He stopped for a moment, reminded of James when he sheepishly came downstairs after been with Lily all night.

"Harry, my brother in law to be, how are we this fine Christmas morn?" George asked with a mischievous look in his eye.

"Yes, my nearly brother in law. How are we today?" Fred added.

"No." he replied, anticipating a request from one, if not both of them. "Whatever you want, you're not getting it from me"

"What? All I wanted was a kiss under the mistletoe!" Fred said, feigning shock.

"If anyone is kissing Harry under any mistletoe, it'll be me" Ginny called from the staircase, laughing despite herself.

Hermione hugged everyone and wished them all a happy Christmas. The day was a blur of presents and Teddy playing with the box his toy broomstick came in. Food and laughter were top of the agenda, starting out with Charlie and Harry's omelettes.

Christmas was a blur and no one had any time for themselves. Everyone met Ron's new girlfriend, who turned out to be very smart and witty, and totally head over heels in love with Ron. Hermione and Lisa exchanged owl addresses and promised to write and gossip about the boys.

_For now..._


	2. Bitter Memories and Hopeless Showing Off

All too soon new years were over and Hermione was expected back with her team in the far corners of the wilderness. She had once again become close with the family that had taken her in and she didn't want to leave again. At least this time she would be telling people she was going, and where she was going.

One week to go and the panic was setting in. It was half way through January now and everyone apart from Ginny and Charlie were back at work so she enlisted their help in the coordination of any affairs she had left unfinished four years previously. There wasn't many, just a letter to Minerva as a general update and a lot of paperwork at Gringotts to organise her finances and grants from the ministry, which were still coming in thick and fast.

"Hermione? Have you forgotten anything?" Charlie asked as they sat down for a well earned cup of tea in the kitchen of the Burrow.

"Don't say that. I will have now you've mentioned it" she said with an exasperated sigh

"How can you have forgotten anything? You're Hermione Granger: smartest person in the world, according to Ron at least" Charlie smiled while summoning biscuits from their hiding place in the bottom cupboard. He offered one to the woman opposite as Ginny came downstairs.

"Hey you two, I'm going into London for a while" she sang, happy with something.

"You're cheerful. What's the occasion?" Hermione asked.

"It's been a while since I treated Harry, so I'm going to buy something nice for tonight" she said while sifting through piles of washing in search of a scarf.

"Ginny! You're still a kid!" Charlie spluttered as Hermione laughed and raised her eyebrows at her friend. "There are some things a kid sister just shouldn't say"

"Oh Charlie, lighten up" she said while sweeping around to hug her favourite brother. "We're engaged, it's not like we've never has sex" she added and laughed as Charlie sat, shell shocked with a biscuit half way to his mouth. Ginny left with a wave and a pop of Disapperating.

"She was a kid a few years ago" Charlie lamented as he bit on his biscuit.

"She's grown up in the last few years" Hermione agreed. "We all had to grow up pretty fast before the war. It was like I was twelve, then in third year I was twenty five"

"And then punched Malfoy in the face, so I hear"

"Well, yes" Hermione admitted sheepishly. "It wasn't my lost ladylike moment. Everything got very serious after that, more grown up"

"It is true" Charlie agreed. "I was barely around before the final battle and I felt bloody ancient when I came to fight. Back at Hogwarts where I was a kid trailing around after Hagrid trying to get him to take me into the Forbidden Forrest so I could look after the unicorns, then I was fighting to the death to protect it. No kid should be put through that" Charlie ended with, allowing painful memories of carrying the bodies of children back to the Great Hall when it was all over. Hermione grasped his hand and squeezed it reassuringly.

"It's all over now, we just have to carry on in the best way we can"

"Yeah" Charlie sighed. "You have your runes, Harry and Ron have their auror missions, everyone else has their jobs and families but I'm sort of stuck in a rut not doing very much"

"What about Romania?" she asked.

"I love it there, I really do but-" Charlie started. "But I'm not going back. I can't go back" he admitted, for the first time that he wasn't going back to Romania.

"But you've always said you love it there, what's changed?"

"The war. People dying, I suppose. It took me so long to get back here to fight because I was too fucking obsessed with the dragons" he said to his empty mug. "If I wasn't being such a prick back on the reserve, then I could have been here weeks, maybe months before the final battle to help the Order. I always think that it was my fault that someone's son, or daughter died because I wasn't there to stop whoever killed them"

"You can't let yourself think like that Charlie, you were helping where you were needed, and we had the Order here" Hermione said with a reassuring squeeze to his hand, causing him to look at her. "We still won, didn't we? Still kicked Death Eater arse" she said with a smile. "If you're at a loose end for a while, how about you come on my research trip? We need someone who can carry things and knows a bit about magical creatures and old curses. I bet you know a few counter curses and things from Bill?"

"What? Come with you?"

"Come with me. Can you swim? I started looking at some runes on this cliff face, but they all disappeared under the water and then we stopped for Christmas but they're at the top of my list to look at for when I get back" she was talking faster, adrenaline moving through her system as she raved about her work. She was passionate about it, always wanting to know what the next step was.

"Yeah, I scuba dive with some guys on the reserve" Charlie started, her infectious enthusiasm spreading. "But really? I can come with you? Are you sure your funds can get me there?"

"We always have a bit of left over funding every year, I'm sure I can work it to get you in too" she said encouragingly.

And that was how Charlie had found himself in Greece. He was on top of a cliff with a rope chaffing parts of his body that really shouldn't be chaffed.

"Hermione! How the hell can it take you so long to put a bloody aqualung on your back?" he shouted back to her. "If I don't get down this rock soon this rope is going to cut me in half" he grumbled as he checked his harness once more. He shaded his eyes to the sun and adjusted his wetsuit. Hermione looked up to see him with his thumbs in his waistband.

"If I drown down there, I'll come back as a ghost just so I can tell your mother it was your fault and not mine" she replied in a sing-song voice. She zipped up the front of her wetsuit and stood next to Charlie. "After me?"

"About time" he said, relief in his voice. He had been with her and the team for four months and he fit into the mix perfectly. The camp ran like clockwork with him around. The people liked him, a fresh face to share new stories when they had finished for the day. He also had a fresh take on the research. He spent most of the first month reading through the findings and making his own notes on how they could proceed. Hermione had looked through it, accepting his new approach and they had come on leaps and bounds in the following three months. They had moved on to the cliff face Hermione had spoken about when they were in the kitchen of the Burrow so many months before.

"Remember Charlie, there's a current running under that bridge, and for the love of Merlin don't get caught in it" she warned for the millionth time.

"Miss the current, don't drown, don't hit my head on a rock, don't die, get back up to this cliff alive, don't apperate unless necessary as there are muggles in camp" Charlie reeled off. Hermione really could nag like his mother when she got into her stride.

"Exactly. Now keep your eye out for runes-" she said while backing over the cliff edge.

"And don't get caught by ancient spells in the hand holds" he finished her sentence for her. He'd been doing a lot of that recently, he mused. "Get your arse down that cliff before I die of old age" he added while shooing her away.

They set off on their slow decent. At first, the handholds were frequent and close together and they moved with relative ease. The oxygen tanks on their backs made climbing more awkward but they had done this before on smaller rocks and never had much trouble.

"The water looks amazing from here" Charlie mused as he stopped to take his breath. It was crystal clear azure, with small foamy waves breaking below them. He wedged his knees into a crack and leaned back, shaking his arms out to keep the aching at bay. He rolled his head back to stretch out his neck. His hair was tired at the nape at his neck and his skin was becoming prickled with heat. "Hey, check that out" he said to Hermione to was perching next to him on a small ledge.

"You're so close to fall- Charlie!" Hermione started until she saw what he was pointing at. "You found it! I thought it was further down" she said. Looking back at her was a fragment of one of the ancient runes she was looking for. It was very faint in the rock face, weathered and nearly all covered in moss and vines was a definite line, carved thousands of years before. "Can you tell if it's magical?"

Charlie took his wand from the sheath on his thigh and traced the line while muttering under his breath.

"It's muggle" he replied, confused and downhearted. "How the hell did a muggle do that?"

"Are you sure? You're closer than me, check it again?" Hermione urged. She couldn't believe it either. He recast the charm and traced the line again and they got the same result.

"Definitely muggle" he said. "Shit"

Not put off by this knock back, Hermione suggested the carry on further down the rock face. They climbed down further and further, casting charms in the hope they find magic on all the lines and cracks. There were carvings scattered over the rock, all either muggle or natural cracks caused over millennia.

"Hermione?" Charlie called. They had moved away from each other in their search. "HERMIONE? I'm moving around towards the bridge, ok?"

"Ok, just don't die!" she called back. She was continuing her search, widening the area by moving away from Charlie.

Almost an hour later, they were still searching for signs of magic on the rock. Charlie had shed his aqualung to make climbing easier and he covered the rock much quicker. Hermione was weary of him doing so at first, but she saw how quickly the work went. She carried on, with her tank still on her back not taking note of where she was moving or where Charlie had got to.

"HERMIONE! Get round here will you!" Charlie shouted into the rock face. He didn't know where she had got to so shouted in the hope she could hear him. "Where the fuck area you Hermione? I think I'm on to something here!"

A pop on top of the rock bridge made his head snap around and Hermione landed ungraciously on all fours.

"Don't play games with me, Weasley. You better have got something good" she said shakily as she looked down from her precarious landing site.

"Well, maybe but I need to unclip myself from the rope to see properly" he said through gritted teeth as he reached to the end of the carved line. He'd been free climbing only once before, and never on such a huge rock face but he started as he meant to go on.

Hermione took her wand from the sheath on her thigh, ready to cast a spell to hold Charlie steady if he missed his footing. Noticing what she was doing she turned and smiled his winning smile. It really was a smile to make knees go weak.

"Really Hermione? You don't need to stop looking, I'll be fine"

"Listen to me, Charles Weasley. Your ego will not make your fall any more pleasant if you loose a footing" she said sternly. "I'm not going back to your mother with your remains in a match box"

"I'm so close" he said, biting his tongue between his teeth and stretching his shoulders so he could reach a few more millimetres.

They weren't too high above the water now, with Charlie around eight feet up, and Hermione on the bridge at twelve feet. They could see into the water at the serrated rocks under the surface and Charlie's blasé attitude was starting to break. He was scared now, not that he'd admit it.

A blundering hand and a slipped climbing shoe was what it took.

Charlie blindly grabbed at the rock, trying to find a root or vine to grab but only succeeded in skinning his hands and arms as he fell into the crystal clear azure. He hit the water, his wetsuit ripping on the rocks, a pillow of blood floating in the water around him.

"CHARLIE!" Hermione screamed from her perch on the rock bridge. She saw him fall and hit the water. Screaming his name and searching for him in the undercurrents, she moved around the rock, leaning over the edge.

Under the water a dazed Charlie was caught in the rapids, being thrown around in the undercurrents of the ocean. He looked up and saw sky. The sun was there too, he was sure of it. He was wet, nauseous and moving. Was the blood?

He had been swept under the rock bridge where he had last seen Hermione. He was being swept inland? He though wryly, so much for rivers flowing to the sea, not the sea flowing to a river.

Charlie was coming around now, the bashing currents bringing him out of his haze. He was moving fast, crashing between two separate cliff faces down a river. He struggled to keep his head above water, trying desperately to gulp down air. Charlie could see more clearly now, the initial shock had worn off and he was trying to track his progress.

Somewhere above him Hermione was screaming for him, running along the top of the rocks. She couldn't apperate to him, scared of splinching herself or landing on jagged rocks and getting caught in the same rapids Charlie was in. He kept going, tumbling over and over the rocks. For what seemed like an age he followed the rapids.

Charlie was trying desperately to keep his head above water, using every technique he could to get air into his body. As soon as his common sense returned after the shock of the fall, Charlie tried for his wand in the hope of casting a bubble head charm or to stop himself only to find his thigh holster empty. In desperation, he reached for the diving knife on his calf and manoeuvred so he was floating on his back, feet first so his legs would take the force of any impact.

For meters and meters he floated. To stop the panic building he recited his situation in his mind.

"Sun ahead, so we're moving west. One... Two- shit... Three... Four. Ok, water speed of about twelve knots. All limbs still working, massive gash on my shoulder and no wand. Fuck, no wand" he said aloud to himself. "Well done Charles, no fucking wand"

The waterway was moving further inland. Looking up, Charlie could see the walls were becoming more square, as though carved by man. They were weathered, obviously, but they were definitely not natural. Ridges in the top half of the walls made Charlie watch his progress from his position on the waters surface below, letting him gauge speed and distance. He had moved hundreds of meters into the water system now and it had him wondering, where was he going?

Thoughts of Hermione came into his mind. Would she have noticed the fall?

"Damn" Charlie said out loud with a chuckle, realising that Hermione had been right. His ego didn't make his fall any softer. With his ears out of the water, rushing waves were the only sound that could be heard, amplified by the rocks. There was no hope of hearing Hermione screaming or appearing along side him. The water was getting choppy again and the walls of the waterway getting higher. Turning a corner, Charlie fell down the rapids, getting thrown about by the water once more.

Under he went again, spluttering and retching as he inhaled yet more water. These rapids were not as big as the previous ones and he quickly came to the end of them. Charlie shook his hair from his eyes and tried to figure out his position again. The river had slowed, opening into a softly moving pool surrounded in water trees and vines. Crawling through the currents he aimed for the nearest shoreline in the hope of dragging himself to solid ground. His arms burned as he pulled his tired body from the water. He was aching and bleeding but still alive.

"It's not all bad, Charlie Boy" he thought to himself, a bitter laugh escaping from his lips. He looked at his body: bruises running down his chest, tears in his skin and a deep cut on his shoulder. His wetsuit trousers were shredded and the sheath he kept his wand in was empty but he still had his diving knife clenched in his fist.

_For now..._


	3. Running Panic

Back on the top of the rock face, Hermione was screaming for Charlie. She was sprinting along the track the river took while keeping her eyes on the waters surface. She used her wand to ferociously cut down branches and trees that were in her way, not caring about who saw or heard her. She wanted desperately to apperate to him but she couldn't or she'd end up in the same rapids Charlie was in.

She came to the first set of rapids where the walls of the river became narrower and more dangerous. She climbed down in the hope if getting as close as she could to the waters edge.

"Charlie? Charlie can you hear me?" she screamed, eyes scanning the rocks as she went. Fifteen precious minutes of searching gave her no results so she caught her breath and climbed back up to the trail she was following.

Running as fast as her legs would allow she made her way along the river all the while searching for Charlie. She stopped at every series of rapids to look, relief washing over her when she realised that he wasn't there. After nearly an hour running following the path of the water she had to slow down. Hermione's legs were burning and breathing became painful and forced. She was scared for her friend, all she wanted to know was if Charlie was alive or if she'd be going back to Molly with bad news. With the slower pace, Hermione took the time to take in her surroundings; noticing the markings in the rock that Charlie had used to judge his speed and distance. Were they muggle or magical?

She paused, wasting seconds she could be using to find Charlie to catch her breath and work out her position. After running along the river for nearly an hour she had moved nearly three miles inland and the surroundings had changed. There were more trees and hanging vines and the waterway was more obviously man made. She wouldn't allow herself to muse over these new findings until she found Charlie. Picking up the pace once more she saw a smaller set of rapids, where the water was still as fierce but didn't wash downstream as far. At the bottom the river had widened into a lagoon, where tranquillity was at the top of the agenda. Surrounding the pleasant pool were trees, standing on their roots around the shoreline and vines lazily falling from the branches.

"If there was a place for Charlie to get out of the water, it would be here" Hermione reasoned to herself. She had run for the last ten minutes, pushing herself as fast as her body would let her. With her hand in her knees, she leaned over and panted in great lungfuls of air to satisfy the oxygen debt that was slowly building in her muscles. With her head now raised, Hermione scanned the opposite shore looking for the flash of red hair or the fleshy pinkness of Charlie's body contrasting against the green and browns of the shore.

Nothing.

She moved to the left and paced, stopping every few feet to look again. She tried everything: squinting, shielding her eyes from the sun, standing on her toes, ducking down to water level but nothing worked.

"CHARLIE!" she called. She brought her hands up to block out the sun as she looked again. "Charlie Weasley?"

"Nope, I'm not seeing anything out there" a rough voice to her right said. Nearly jumping out of her skin, Hermione spun around in disbelief. She couldn't work out what she was seeing.

"Charlie! I'm going to- Just what do you think-" she started as she pulled Charlie into a hug. She held him tight, not wanting him to be so foolish ever again. This was Charlie Weasley of course, so of course he was going to be foolish again. "Oh Merlin, your arm!" she stammered.

"Aah, it's only a flesh wound" he brushed it off as nothing. His ego was severely damaged and needed something to repair it with and sympathy from Hermione was at the top of the list. "If you want to play doctors and nurses I'll be happy to comply" he added with a smile and a wink.

"Charlie, you know I can see right through you so sit down so I can clean you up" she said, semi-sternly. "You look terrible" she added with a smirk.

"You women are all the same... Always trying to get me out of my clothes" he muttered as climbing shoes and wet suit trousers were carefully rolled away from bruised and battered skin. Hermione noticed a limp in Charlie's right leg and that he was cradling his right arm to his body; the side on which his shoulder was gouged open and was still bleeding heavily.

After transfiguring a dead branch into a blanket and ordering Charlie to sit down, Hermione started with the shoulder and began healing. She cast an augmenti charm to wash away blood and dirt before she traced the cut with her wand to close the wound. Charlie hissed as the cut closed, knitting together under Hermione's watchful eye. He was still cradling his arm and so Hermione took it softly within her hands and ran her fingers over bones and muscles. His wrist was dislocated.

"Charlie" Hermione started softly. "This is going to hurt, even if I use magic"

She placed the back of her palm on the top on Charlie's wrist and softly counted to three and jarred Charlie's wrist back into place.

"Fuck me sideways" Charlie cursed. His eyes were shut tight, his lashes fluttering from the pain. He didn't let any tears escape them, but every muscle in his face tensed as his bones popped back in line.

"I'm so sorry Charlie, I had to do it" Hermione felt awful for putting Charlie in pain like that. She knew she had no other choice.

"Don't worry about it" he said, brushing it off as nothing. "It had to be done"

"I'll just close up that big cut on your leg and I'll stop" she said, looking anywhere but at Charlie's naked lower half. Neither of them was shy or awkward around each other, but seeing each other naked and vulnerable was a different issue altogether. In Hermione's eyes, Charlie was all man with his wide shoulders, long ragged hair and a body of an Adonis that was scarred from years of dragons and quiddich. He was also very confident and proud which made Hermione respect him even more; even when naked.

Charlie was ordered to turn onto his side so Hermione could run her wand over the cut on the side of his thigh. It was long, but not too deep so the pain only lasted a few seconds.

"There you go" Hermione said triumphantly. "You'll have a scar, but you can just add them to the ones you have already" she said with a smile. Pointing her wand at the ruined wetsuit, Hermione transfigurered them into a pair of khaki shorts. She also cast similar spells on rocks and twigs for boots and a shirt. "We can rest up here for a while and then I'll apperate us back. Did you lose anything when you fell?"

"Only my wand, and my dignity" he said with a small smile as he pulled on the shorts. He was deeply saddened at losing his wand. It was one of the first things he got when he was eleven that hadn't belonged to Bill at some stage.

"Don't worry about it, we can get you a new one when we get back home" Hermione said encouragingly. She lay back on the blanket and closed her eyes; today was one of those days.

Charlie was still sat with his arms resting on his knees. He turned to look at Hermione who was resting next to him. He couldn't believe she was so frantic when he'd fallen. He didn't know what possessed him, but he leaned down to her slightly open mouth and kissed her. It wasn't a groundbreaking or earth moving kiss, just a kiss.

Under him, Hermione jumped and her eyes flew open and her hands nestled in Charlie's hair. She was kissing him back. The kiss broke and they looked at each other, lips glistening and slightly swollen.

"You have no idea how much I've wanted to do that" Charlie said with a smile.

"Are you sure you didn't hit your head when you fell?" she said while brushing his hair back. It was still damp and the water ran off her fingers.

"I don't know, maybe." he admitted. "If I hadn't I wouldn't have had the balls to do it" Hermione looked up into his eyes and smiled.

"Kiss me again"

Their mouths met again, more sure and passionate this time. Hermione pulled Charlie down onto the blanket, her hands twisting in his hair as she pulled him on top of her.

The kiss became passionate, their hands moving fast as they ghosted over each others bodies. Charlie swapped their positions so his injured wrist wasn't supporting his weight. His hands moved to Hermione's back where they followed the zip of her wetsuit up her spine until he reached her neck. He tentatively played with it waiting for reassurance

"Please Charlie" Hermione breathed as her kisses moved to Charlie's jaw. "Unzip me"

That was all the reassuring he needed. Hooking the fabric tab around his forefinger he pulled, the tearing sound of the zip amplified in the quiet surroundings. He pulled the zip right to the end of its line where it stopped just above Hermione's rear and then softly trailed his fingers up her now naked spine. She felt scars and imperfections but he didn't care, he softly played with her until she could bear it no longer. Without warning, Hermione lifted herself from Charlie's body to straddle him as she rolled the material from her arms.

"Jesus Hermione" Charlie said in awe. He looked up from his position on the ground and saw the girl he once thought of as a bookish friend of his siblings as a tantalising specimen of a woman. Try as he might, Charlie couldn't keep his hands from her any longer and he pulled her back down to kiss and devourer her mouth.

Between kisses and frantic hair pulling Hermione broke away to grab her wand and wordlessly cast a contraceptive charm. As she placed it back on the ground next to them, Charlie reached for it.

"Exuere devestivi" he muttered as he touched the tip of it to both of their bodies. Within an instant, the rest of their clothing had been removed and Hermione was smiling.

"Latin? Really?" she smiled.

"I hear girls love it when men know a different language" Charlie retorted to a loud laugh from the woman currently pinning him down. As she threw her head back and slightly pressed her hips into Charlie's groin, he brought his fingers to her most intimate part, softly stroking her outer folds.

There was a sharp intake of breath from Hermione, surprised by the sudden feelings of hands on her. She was wet and Charlie took full advantage of it, using it to slide his fingers deep inside.

"Shit Charlie" Hermione said through gritted teeth. She was still straddling him, her head thrown back in pleasure as her arms gripped his legs behind her. Charlie smirked, watching her face as he toyed with her. He watched as her breasts moved as her breathing became faster and more ragged.

Charlie was hard now, there was no denying it. He needed Hermione and with regret he removed his hand from Hermione's wet centre and brought his fingers up to his mouth. He sucked the taste from them, allowing her flavour to wash over his tongue.

"You taste fucking amazing" Charlie said as his voice became deeper. Hermione lifted herself slightly and Charlie took his penis into his own hand as she lowered herself onto him. He slid in slowly; careful not to hurt her.

After letting out breaths their neither realised they were holding they smiled.

"I never thought I'd be doing this with you" Charlie mused. "You were always so untouchable back home"

"Well I'm not out here" she replied with a coy smile. "Touch me, Charlie"

With that, Hermione started to slowly and tentatively to move up and down on Charlie's penis, feeling his hard shaft moving within her. Beneath her, Charlie's breathing became frenzied, small growls betraying his lips as he placed his hands on Hermione's waist and moved with her rolling hips.

As they moved the tension built between them. Hermione and Charlie moved as one, twisting hands in each others hair and dragging nails down skin, a sheen of sweat clinging to it.

They made love on the blanket until their breath hitched and they grasped each other as they climaxed together. As they came down from their high they lay together smiling and content. Charlie pulled Hermione close and placed his arm around her shoulders.

"Hey Hermione?" Charlie asked while stroking her shoulder.

"Yes Charlie?"

"Are things going to get weird between us?"

_For now..._


	4. Make It Memorable

In the Ministry's atrium, there was pandemonium as always. Hundreds of witches and wizards moving around each other, focused on their goal.

Today however was different. It was vibrating with life as the huge podium in the centre was taking up a lot of space and everyone was trying to walk around it and the crowd who had stopped to look.

On the stage were large photographs, newspaper articles and posters with strange runes and symbols on them. At precisely eleven o'clock that morning, Hermione Granger will be giving her first public presentation of her findings from Greece with her team. It was common knowledge that Hermione was out exploring on some expedition, but very little was known about what she was looking for. Today would be the day everyone found out.

A nervous Hermione was in a small side room with her family and her group leaders. After pacing around the room relentlessly, the team's medic got too irate with her and told her to stop at once. She walked over to the door to peek around and judge the crowd numbers. While she was looking she noticed a gaggle of reporters for the Prophet and the Quibbler.

"That fucking Skeeter woman is here" Charlie said from over her right shoulder. "Don't worry about her, Hermione, everyone knows she talks bollocks these days" he added soothingly while placing a hand on her shoulder and squeezing it lightly.

A kindly woman with a sweet face walked to the room.

"Miss Granger? It's time" she said as Hermione opened the door fully to her. She took a deep breath and rolled her shoulders.

"Bring it on" Hermione said to herself. She smoothed down the modest office dress she was wearing and checked her shoes. All present and correct.

She walked to the stage with Charlie and her team leaders behind her. Charlie was acting the gentleman with his hand resting on the small of her back as she climbed the small steps to the stand her notes were on. He led her to the front of the stage where the photographer's lights were flashing of their own accord and the journalists were shouting; trying to ask questions. A large crowd had also gathered, most just wanted to catch a glimpse of one third of the Golden Trio but some were genuinely interested.

Once the crowd was calm again, Hermione started.

"Minister, lords, ladies and gentlemen" she said with a shaky voice. She glanced to the side to see the Weasley's and Harry smiling at the edge of the stage. Harry may be the head of the Auror department, but he wouldn't miss Hermione's presentation. This gave her the courage she needed and carried on with a stronger tone.

"As some of you may be aware, I have been exploring the Mediterranean for the past four years. I have been searching for evidence that proves the existence of the earliest magical people. I put a team together so we could learn more about our history and other magical cultures. I am happy to report that we have found what we were looking for, plus a multitude of other artefacts that will help piece together both muggle and magical history" Hermione paused to take break and let the reporters catch up with their notes.

"Of course, I couldn't have done this alone. First of all, I want to thank the Minister for Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt, for giving me the opportunity to head this mission, without his help with the funding and his resources I would never have found the right people for the job" she paused to allow a polite round of applause for Kingsley in which he looked up at Hermione and nodded, a small smile playing on his lips.

"Secondly, the team leaders and experts whose knowledge was immeasurably helpful. Mike Maley, Christopher Sand, Melissa Fearcroft and Sandy Thomas. They worked relentlessly throughout the last four years translating and researching runes that were once thought to be part of an extinct language and whose work meant we could carry on when we got to a dead end." she extended her arm to the four people on her right as another round of applause filled the atrium.

"Thirdly, Dominic Le Strausse, our medic and shoulder to cry on. Thank you for keeping us alive" she said with a smile and her team giggled at as she motioned to her right.

"And last but by no means least, Charlie Weasley" she paused as Molly whimpered at the side of the stage. Hermione looked to see smiles on the face of every Weasley and Harry. "He did join our team very late, but his fresh approach to the research allowed us to see things we were overlooking. Without him falling from the cliff face and washing down an old waterway we would never have reached our goal. Now, I've said all my thank you's to the people I was calling MY team, but really we were all equals and working towards the same goal. We are OUR team, and we open this exhibition to you all"

She finished with a smile to a standing ovation and massive cheers from the crowd. She stood arm in arm with her team so the prophet and Quibbler could take their photographs. She could see Rita Skeeta and her electric green quill moving at top speed but she just smiled and carried on.

Charlie moved and put his hand back on the small of her back, with Dominic on Hermione's other side. Charlie leaned in and said into her ear over the noise of the crowd.

"Well done, sweetie. You killed them"

"I can't believe they took it so well" she admitted.

"Savour this, Hermione, you deserve it"

With the crowd still cheering she looked out and smiled. All she and the team had been working on had paid off. She was surrounded by flashing cameras and raucous applause. The rest of the team leaders were now walking to the back of the stage so they could enter the exhibition but Charlie kept Hermione at the front, forcing her to enjoy her moment.

Without warning, Charlie swept Hermione into a low kiss, one hand on her waist and one nestling in her hair. She was flung back with a small yelp and quickly silenced by the man's lips meeting her own. The cameras around the atrium exploded with erratic flashes and the journalists nearly exploded with questions.

Still low to the ground, Charlie broke the kiss and smiled his winning smile.

"Thank you, Charlie" she whispered into his lips. "Thank you for everything"

_Fin._

_Thank you for reading this far, I do truly appreciate that you take the time out of your day to read my work.  
><em>_Please leave a review, letting me know your thoughts (good or bad!)  
><em>_Thanks again. X_


End file.
